IllFated Visions
by Daddehs Scully
Summary: After defeating Ansem, Sora wakes up in Traverse Town unable to travel back to Destiny Islands he is forced to stay. A re-occuring dream he keeps having may be his only clue to the well being of his loved-ones.


Disclaimer: The characters and/or suggestions of the product Kingdom Hearts are the property of Square Soft and the Walt Disney Company, so, even though I highly doubt if I had not put this disclaimer here you would have thought, "Hey! I can tell Disney'bout her and she'll get sued goooood man!" o__o I thought I'd put the disclaimer here anyway. :p  
  
Ill-Fated Visions  
  
.::Chapter One::. "The Way I Feel"  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today--" A man clothed in a black began speaking, holding a tiny black book in his hands.  
  
Kairi stood side to side with everyone gathered round the coffin, she glared down at her rain boots, noticing them sinking into the damp sand. Then her attention drew up to the heavens as she took notice to the gray clouds gathering overhead.  
  
She placed a hand of comfort on Selphie's shoulder. Selphie turned to face her friend, "Oh, Kairi.." She sobbed softly and hugged Kairi tightly. Kairi had no reaction to Selphie's sobbing or attempt at comforting her with a hug; she just remained where she stood-spotting Wakka across from the other side of the coffin. Wakka met her glance and just shook his head in disbelief. How could he be dead? That was the question racing through everyone's mind.  
  
Selphie hugged Kairi tighter, "Oh, Tidus!" she cried out.  
  
And then. the rain came pouring down.  
  
---*  
  
A blurry image of Kairi waving to him and the feeling of the Earth underneath his feet slowly moving away from her were the first memories that rushed through Sora's mind as he began to regain consciousness, and were the last moments he would ever look back on as 'memories'.  
  
"K-Kairi.." Sora moaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head as if he had been injured there.  
  
His moaning could be heard all through out the rooms of the hotel, and soon enough Sora heard a creaking noise, realizing someone was entering the room. He hadn't the slightest idea as to where the hell he was, nor how he got there. His vision blurred, he could barely make out the figure walking closer to him. A sudden spell of dizziness over came him and he fell back into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
The girl whom had entered the room chuckled at the sight of him literally 'falling' back to his previous state, as the back of his head hit against the board of the bed.  
  
She placed a damp clothe on his forehead and made her way back out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
She walked down the hallways of the hotel until she got to what was known as "The Green Room", she knelt down and placed her ear to the door.  
  
"-An' you have no bloody idea where'ee came from?" A male, monotone voice could be heard shouting.  
  
"That's right." The other man responded.  
  
The monotone and rather large man sat up from his chair, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Alrightly, I see'ow it is!" The man chuckled, irritated from his friend's lack of enthusiasm to the matter of subject. "An' your juss gonna keep'im here, aye?"  
  
The other man nodded his head, seeming to be distracted by something he was reading.  
  
The larger man rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly.  
  
"You want I should throw him out of the town, and forget he ever showed up here? For the sake of 'you' not having any more burdens, not like I'm 'asking' anything of you in the first place." The other man questioned, speaking hastily.  
  
"Cid, you piss me off like no one else, you know that?" The larger man swung open the door, knocking the peeping girl across the hall, and slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Yup.." The man addressed as Cid sighed, "Yup." He repeated, whispering to himself.  
  
The girl jumped onto her feet, quick to flip the obese man whom had swung open the door, off. And walked into the Green Room.  
  
"Unlce Cid-" She hollered.  
  
Cid raised his hand and motioned for her to leave.  
  
"Err, Uncle Cid.. He's awake." She informed him, sounding a bit hesitant.  
  
Cid glared over at his niece, then back at his book. "Is he now?"  
  
She nodded, scratching her thigh.  
  
A few minutes passed before either one moved from their positions. The girl cleared her throat and finally Cid stood from his chair and left the room for where Sora was resting.  
  
"Girl! I thought you said he was awake!" Cid hollered, as he gazed upon the very much asleep, Sora.  
  
"He was.." She re-entered the room.  
  
"Well, look at him now, you might as well have told me you blew'is brains out.. I woulda believed ya from the looks of'im."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you wake him up then?"  
  
"Aye, don't back talk me." He snapped at his niece. "Now. Hand me that bucket of water." A smirk formed on Cid's lips.  
  
His niece couldn't help but smile as she picked up the bucket and gave it to her uncle.  
  
"Now, this is how your uncle Cid wakes up the lifeless looking lad." Cid explained as he quickly splashed the ice-cold water in Sora's face.  
  
"RIK---" Sora began to shout as he sprung up from his pillow and rolled off the edge of the bed.  
  
The girl giggled at the sight of him.  
  
"Well, well.. if it isn't Sora, come to visit dear old Cid, have ya?" He chuckled as he poked Sora's side with his boot.  
  
Sora coughed, shaking off the cold water. "C-Cid?" Sora looked up at him in shock, he rubbed his eyes making sure they weren't playing tricks on him.  
  
"How d..did, I-I end up.." Sora struggled to stand up, Cid grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Ha. Ha. I can't decide whether your stuttering or shiverin'!" Cid laughed.  
  
"Cid?" Sora had a puzzled grin on his face.  
  
He nodded. "In here somewhere." Cid patted Sora's shoulders and gave him a light shove back onto the bed.  
  
"But how did I get here?" Sora whispered, pacing his eyes back and forth.  
  
"The'hell should I know? And don't look so scared! You're among friends, you'll be fine." Cid began walking back toward the hall. "I'll go fetch ya a bite to eat, just make yourself at home."  
  
Sora brushed his fingers through his now, damp chestnut hair and lay back down.  
  
Cid's niece approached him and sat down near him on the edge of the bed. "You okay?" She asked softly.  
  
Sora only stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and shutting his eyes tight. So many thoughts and memories were rushing back and forth through his mind.  
  
"That's fine, you don't have to talk to me." She spoke bluntly.  
  
Sora chose to ignore her words at first, until he thought to ask her; "Do you know how I got here?" A desperate tone to his voice.  
  
She smiled and shrugged. "My Uncle Cid found you out in the alleyway, at first we thought you were dead!"  
  
Sora nodded taking it all in, still sorting through what he could remember of what happened before he awoke here. "Cid's your uncle?" Sora's emotionless tone made his question sound more like he was stating a fact. Though he was, he wasn't sure.  
  
She nodded, "My name's Shelly, and I know your name. Sora." She smiled warmly.  
  
Somehow her eyes managed to meet his, looking into his deep blue pools she felt immediately that she could gaze into his eyes for hours. There was an undeniable kindness to him, and immediately she felt drawn to this unique karma.  
  
"Hi Shelly." He couldn't help but return the smile, as her warmness was almost comforting to him. Her unconditional friendliness reminded him of Kairi, and thinking of Kairi's beautiful smile calmed him.  
  
He noticed Shelly's odd spiral shaped pupils as he returned her gaze, but their moment was quickly rid of as Sora sneezed.  
  
Shelly giggled yet again, "Aww, you poor thing. Here lemme get you another blanket." She offered and stepped toward a closet in the room.  
  
Sora sat there, staring down at his hands. They appeared bruised and cut, examining further he looked at his arms, they were in the same condition. He wondered what could have happened; tugging at his baggy red pants he saw more bruises covering his legs and thighs. Suddenly he felt the warmth of a blanket wrap around his shoulders, he heard Shelly giggle yet again.  
  
"Ehh, hey." He spoke in a tone soft, mentally thanking her for her hospitality. He just couldn't bring him self to start more conversation between them. He was feeling taken back by all that had happened, the things he remembered and by the things he didn't.  
  
Cid walked through the door at that moment, spotting his niece wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders. "Shell, don't flirt with the lad, he's been through enough today. He doesn't need your petty desires for attention to be foggin' with his mind." Cid spoke sternly as he placed a tray of food on Sora's lap.  
  
Shelly released her grip and inched off the bed. "I wasn't flirting." She hissed at her uncle.  
  
Cid widened his eyes and nodded, motioning for her to leave.  
  
"He was cold, so I got him a blanket.. I was just putting it on his shoulders. Right Sora?" She glared at Sora questionably.  
  
"Uhh.." Sora nodded.  
  
"Ahh, I see." Cid spoke sarcastically. "Well, we have a whole hotel full'a people whom I'm sure would juss love for you to 'assist' them with getting under their blankets."  
  
Shelly threw her uncle a vicious look and headed out of the room.  
  
"Run along Shell Shell.." Cid chortled as his niece slammed the door. He drew his attention back to Sora.  
  
Sora looked up at Cid as he approached him, holding back the tears forming behind his eyes. "You alright Sora?" Cid sat next to Sora, placing a hand on his back.  
  
Sora shook his head, shutting his eyes again. He wouldn't cry, not in front of Cid.  
  
"You wanna tell me what'chure thinkin'?" Cid's voice had a more caring tone to it with that sentence.  
  
Sora remained silent, staring at his battered hands.  
  
Cid rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "Do you remember what happened to ya before you woke up here?"  
  
Sora pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, biting his lip. Still not saying anything.  
  
"Sora, lad, if you don't-" "That's just it though!" Sora shouted, his voice cracking.  
  
"I can't remember, I can't remember anything.. it's all a blur! I-I know.. I was like on this sort of cloud and I could see Kairi but I was floating away from her. Then, I don't .. I don't know. I guess I woke up here??" Sora tried to make Cid understand, he was as uncertain as to how he ended up here as him.  
  
"I just wanted to go home.." Sora murmured, his eyes looked pleading for answers.  
  
Sora let his head rest on Cid's shoulder. "Now, now. No need to get so worked up over it, we'll get ya home Sora. Don't you worry." Cid tried to comfort him, patting Sora's back.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.." Sora stuttered. "Don't apologize! Just don't worry, alrightly?"  
  
Sora nodded, as he began coming to the horrific conclusion that he may never see Kairi or Riku again.  
  
---*  
  
Okay that was chapter one, ^-^ short I know, but this promises to get MUCH better. Don't you worry! LOL, :p Riku and Kairi do play a great role in this fanfic, this isn't going to be one of those Sora x Fiction Character romance stories. X_x  
  
It may not seem much now, but just wait, some stories can surprise you! ^o^ And please, please, please comment! Just let me know you're reading. o___o 


End file.
